Jagd nach dem Horizont
by eyeris
Summary: Die Kronjuwelen wurden gestohlen! Eine junge Frau aus dem 21. Jahrhundert reist zurück in die Vergangenheit, um sie zurückzuholen. Sie war auf alles vorbereitet - nur nicht auf einen gewissen Jack Sparrow...
1. One

**1.**

Laut hallte der Klang einer Glocke durch die Nacht. Es war ruhig im Dorf, die Fenster der Häuser waren schwarze Flächen, wie Tore zu einer anderen Welt. Nur im Turm der Kirche brannte eine einsame Kerze, während Pater Dominikus trotz seines alten Körpers und den mit dem Alter schwindenden Kräften am Seil hing und die Glocke zum Klingen brachte.  
  
Das Läuten blieb nicht ungehört. Schon wenige Minuten später wurden Haustüren aufgerissen, und Männer mit Fackeln stürmten durch die Finsternis, die sich in dieser Nacht über das Dorf gelegt hatte, in Richtung Kirche. Im unheimlichen Schein der vielen Feuer trat Pater Dominikus aus dem Hauptportal der Kirche. Sein Blick, von Strenge und Erfahrung geprägt, glitt über die vielen Dorfbewohner, allesamt hart arbeitende Bauern, wenig erfahren in Krieg und Kampfkunst, ausgestattet mit allerlei lächerlichen Waffen wie Mistgabeln, Schaufeln oder Keulen. Einige wenige hatten ein Schwert an ihrem Gurt hängen oder hielten einen Bogen in Händen, aber alles in allem waren sie ein erbärmlicher Haufen. Doch sie waren alles, was er im Moment hatte.  
  
Die Fremde, donnerte die Stimme des Paters über die versammelten Männer hinweg, die Fremde hat unsere Reliquie gestohlen! Er deutete hinter sich in den dunklen Kirchenraum, der nur ab und an von dem Flackern einer Fackel erhellt wurde, und in dem er vor wenigen Minuten die Ungeheuerlichkeit bemerkt hatte. Die goldene Truhe mit den Gebeinen des Heiligen Paulus war verschwunden. Sein erster Weg war zum Glockenseil gewesen, um das Dorf zusammenzurufen. Er braucht die Männer, damit der Zorn Gottes von ihnen abgewendet werden würde. Sie bringt über uns alle Unglück!, schrie er mit entbranntem Zorn in die Menge hinaus. Wir müssen die Hexe aufhalten!  
  
Die Männer, schon unruhig durch die Dunkelheit dieser mondlosen Nacht, viele noch schlaftrunken und deshalb leicht zu beeinflussen, wurden durch die Worte des Kirchenmannes weiter aufgestachelt. Ein leises Rufen begann, zuerst undeutlich, doch nach und nach immer lauter das gleiche Wort. Hexe! Hexe! Hexe!  
  
Pater Dominikus hatte Mühe, die aufgebrachte Meute zu übertönen, als er mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf den Hügel deutete, der sofort hinter dem Dorf anstieg, und an dessen Gipfel gerade ein schwarzer Schatten im dichten Wald verschwand, einen schweren Gegenstand auf dem Rücken. Tötet die Hexe!, kreischte der Pater mit sich überschlagender Stimme.  
  
Und auf seinen Befehl hin setzten sich die Männer in Bewegung, Fackeln und Waffen drohend erhoben, und stürmten mit lautem Geschrei dem Schatten hinterher.

**2.**

Rebecca hörte die Rufe der Meute ganz deutlich, und unwillkürlich versuchte sie, ihr Tempo zu beschleunigen, was in der Dunkelheit, die hier herrschte, gar nicht so leicht war. Mehr als einmal rannte sie voll in einen Baum, Äste zerkratzten ihr das Gesicht, und alle paar Meter verfluchte sie die Tatsache, dass sie keine Fackel dabei hatte. So konnte sie nur hoffen, dass sie in die richtige Richtung lief, doch die Sterne, die vereinzelt in dem dichten Blätterdach aufblitzten, und das Moos an den Bäumen wies ihr den Weg.   
  
Alles wäre viel einfacher, wenn sie nicht mit der goldenen Truhe, die sie in einem Sack über ihre Schulter geworfen hatte, geschlagen wäre. Leider hatte ihr das Schicksal bei der heutigen nächtlichen Aktion in der Kirche einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, und sie musste die ganze schwere Truhe samt Inhalt – der hauptsächlich nur aus uralten Knochen bestand – mitnehmen. Eigentlich hatte sie ja vorgehabt, nur mit dem Inhalt abzuhauen, denn dann hätte man den Diebstahl frühestens in ein paar Jahren bemerkt. Doch dieser idiotische Pater Dominikus hatte mitten in der Nacht beschlossen, dass es Zeit für ein Gebet war, da plötzlich durch das kleine Fenster in der Tür zu Sakristei das Flackern einer Kerze zu sehen war. So hatte Rebecca sich kurzerhand die gesamte Truhe geschnappt, in einen Sack gesteckt, und war so schnell es ging davongelaufen. Nur, langsam ging ihr die Puste aus.  
  
Schwer atmend blieb sie stehen und zog an der dünnen Kette, die sie um den Hals trug. Ein siilbernes Medaillon kam zum Vorschein, etwas für jede Zeit alltägliches und unauffälliges. Das sah jedoch ganz anders aus, als sie auf den Haken drückte, der das Medaillon verschlossen hielt, und die obere Hälfte plötzlich aufsprang, und den Blick auf eine Digitaluhr freigab, die im Inneren verborgen lag. Niemand hier durfte das zu Gesicht bekommen, die Menschen im Mittelalter waren einfach zu abergläubisch. Sie drückte eine winzige schwarze Taste und schon leuchtete das Display hell auf. Gerade in diesem Moment wechselte die Anzeige von 0:00:10:00 auf 0:00:09:59.   
  
Rebecca konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein halblautes entfuhr. Entsetzt starrte sie auf die Zahlen. Weniger als zehn Minuten. Das würde verdammt knapp werden.  
  
Als das Geräusch von Menschen, die sich durch das Unterholz kämpften, und der Schein von Fackeln zwischen den Stämmen an ihr Ohr drang, löste sie sich aus ihrer Erstarrung. Die Dorfbewohner waren schon ziemlich nah an sie herangekommen, einige liefen weniger als dreißig Meter entfernt zwischen den Stämmen hindurch, doch keiner war unterwegs in ihre Richtung. Noch nicht.  
  
Rebecca fiel sofort in einen schnellen Trab. Mehr Geschwindigkeit war nicht möglich, denn sie hatte noch ein schönes Stück mit der schweren Truhe zu laufen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr im Medaillon. Neun Minuten. Wieder einmal verfluchte sie die Erfindung, die die Reisen in die Vergangenheit möglich machte. An sich war das ja eine praktische Angelegenheit, die jedoch drei klitzekleine Fehler hatte, welche Rebecca jedes Mal wieder fast zur Weißglut trieben. Und einer dieser Fehler war, dass man immer nur von dem Ort zurückreisen konnte, an dem man in der Vergangenheit gelandet war. Damit diese Aktionen niemand mitbekam, wurden immer Orte ausgewählt, die weitab von irgendwelchen menschlichen Ansiedlungen waren. Und in Rebeccas Fall bedeutete das einen sehr anstrengenden Dauerlauf durch ziemlich dichtes Unterholz, mit einer unberechenbaren Meute samt scharfen Hunden im Nacken.  
  
Ein leises Sirren zu ihrer Linken ließ sie einen Ausfallschritt in die andere Richtung machen. Und das keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn neben ihr sauste ein Pfeil durch die Luft und suchte sich eine Eiche als Ziel. Wer hätte das gedacht, murmelte Rebecca und riskierte einen schnellen Blick zurück. Mehrere Pfeile flogen in ihre Richtung. Diese Bauerntölpel können sogar mit Pfeil und Bogen schießen.  
  
Vor sich machte Rebecca eine Baumgruppe aus, die ihr bekannt vorkam. Ja, genau, das waren die Bäume, an denen sie in diese Zeit gekommen war. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht.  
  
Mit dem Versuch eines ebenso breiten wie erleichterten Grinsens, das wegen leichten Atemschwierigkeiten nicht so leicht zu bewältigen war, holte sie ihr Medallion hervor. Sieben Minuten. Das würde reichen. Es _musste_ einfach reichen. Sie drückte auf die einzige Taste die nicht in schwarz gehalten war, sondern mit einem grellroten Farbton aus dem anderen herausstach. Hinter sich hörte sie das vertraute Summen, als sich das kleine Schwarze Loch aufbaute, das ihr den Rückweg ermöglichen würde.   
  
Aufmerksam sah sie sich um. Die Dorfbewohner hatten anscheinend ihre Jagd aufgegeben. Zumindest kamen sie nicht mehr näher, sondern kauerten hinter Bäumen und Büschen. Für sie war das Schwarze Loch sicherlich so etwas wie ein Tor zur Hölle. Ein schwarzer Kreis, abgrundtief und ohne sichtbares Ende. Im Moment hatte sie nichts von ihnen zu befürchten. Angst konnte sehr nützlich sein.   
  
Sie holte die goldene Truhe aus dem Sack, kniete sich vor sie auf den Boden und öffnete die beiden Scharniere. Achtsam, um nichts zu beschädigen, hob sie den Deckel hoch. In der Truhe lag inmitten der Gebeine des Heiligen Paulus, falls diese überhaupt echt waren, ohne jede Sicherheitsvorkehrung, der graue Metallzylinder, wegen dem sie all diese Gefahren auf sich genommen hatte. Vorsichtig nahm sie den länglichen Gegenstand heraus und ließ den Deckel der Truhe wieder zufallen. Man konnte ihr vieles nachsagen, aber ein Dieb war sie mit Sicherheit nicht. Sie nahm nur an sich, was ihr gehörte. Ihr oder ihrer Firma.  
  
Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als sie eine Bewegung schräg rechts von sich bemerkte. Doch es war zu spät. Ein Bauernjunge kauerte dort neben einem Baum, den Bogen in seiner Hand mit aller Kraft gespannt. Er ließ den Pfeil los. Der flog durch die kalte Nachtluft, bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Stämme der Bäume, und traf die vermeintliche Hexe in die rechte Schulter.  
  
Von dem Aufprall des Pfeil herumgerissen, fiel sie nach hinten, doch bevor sie mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden aufprallte, wurde sie von dem Sog erfasst und sie wurde förmlich angesaugt, mitten in das Schwarze Loch hinein. Dabei wurde sie so gedreht, dass sie den Jungen erkennen konnte, der neben den Baum getreten war, und warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu. So etwas war noch niemandem gelungen, sie fast aufzuhalten, und der Junge wusste gar nicht, wie groß ihre Anerkennung für ihn war. Sie schenkte ihm eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln. Es war das letzte, was jemals in dieser Zeit von Rebecca gesehen wurde. Dann verschwand sie in dem dunklen Kreis, und Sekundenbruchteile später fiel das Schwarze Loch mit einem lauten Knall in sich zusammen.

So Ich weiß, ein ungewöhnlicher Einstieg für PotC   
Aber ihr seid trotzdem immer sehr herzlich zu einem Review eingeladen g


	2. Two

Sodala … Hier ist das zweite Kapitel, für alle, die nicht mehr warten können ;)  
Ganze 3 Reviewer beim ersten Kapitel!!! WOW!!! Ich bin baff. Und das bei meiner ersten PotC-Story!!! _imViereckspring_ DANKE, DANKE, DANKE _inRichtungderReviewerverbeug_  
  
Alle, die sich schon auf eine baldige Begegnung mit dem unvergleichlichen Captain Jack Sparrow freuen, muss ich leider enttäuschen: Vor Kapitel 5 taucht er leider nicht auf. Das tut mir genauso weh wie euch, aber er liegt noch gefesselt bei mir im Schrank rum und ich bin nicht bereit, ihn vor Kapitel 5 mit anderen zu teilen _ggg_  
Das bringt mich zu etwas, das ich das letzte Mal vergessen hab: Der **Disclaimer**!!!  
Also: Nix mir, alles gehört anderen, bis auf das, was nicht im Film auftaucht, das ist meins! Meins! Meins! MEINS!  
  
Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen, bleibt mir bitte trotz Jacks Abwesenheit (er kommt noch! und wie!) treu, und wie immer kräftig reviewen!!!****

3.

Mit einem stechenden Schmerz in der linken Schulter, der ihr vorher noch gar nicht aufgefallen war, prallte sie hart auf den gefliesten Boden. Ihr entfuhr ein lautes Stöhnen, als der Metallzylinder, den sie die ganze Zeit über, während der ganzen Reise durch das Wurmloch, fest in Händen gehalten hatte, auf sie fiel und sämtliche Luft aus ihrer Lunge presste.  
  
Dennoch blieb sie nicht einfach liegen und wartete, bis jemand kam und sich ihrer Wunden und Schmerzen annahm. Nein, der Arzt musste warten, wie jedes Mal. Sie war so weit gekommen, es durfte hier nicht zu Ende sein. Mit einer Willensstärke, um die viele Kollegen sie beneideten, setzte sie sich auf und winkte den Mann, der ihr am nächsten stand, Tony war sein Name, zu sich heran. Mit einer oft geübten Drehung öffnete sie den Metallzylinder und ließ den Inhalt vorsichtig herausgleiten. Zum Vorschein kam ein länglicher Gegenstand, so lang wie ihr Arm und etwa so dick wie ihr Oberschenkel, auf dem das Zeichen für 'Gefahr einer atomaren Verstrahlung' aufgeklebt war. Daneben zählte eine Digitalanzeige ruhig ihren letzten Countdown herunter. Fünf Minuten, 36 Sekunden. Das musste reichen.  
  
Rebecca drückte Tony die Atombombe in die Hand. Dieser starrte die junge Frau nur entsetzt an. Bis es ihr zu bunt wurde. Die fünf Minuten wurden gerade unterschritten.   
  
„Verdammt, steh hier nicht so dämlich rum!", brüllte sie ihn an. „Lauf! Zum Senkschacht!"  
  
Tony blinzelt einmal, zweimal, dann drehte er sich wortlos um und rannte aus der Sicherheitstür hinaus, wandte sich nach rechts und verschwand so aus Rebeccas Blickfeld.  
  
Angestrengt lauschte sie in die Stille des Bunkers hinein. Sie hörte das hydraulische Öffnen des Zugangs zum Senkschacht, das Zischen, als Luft in das Vakuum des Schachtes gelang und von den Maschinen wieder herausgesaugt wurde. Mit einiger Mühe griff sie nach dem Medaillon, das noch immer um ihren Hals hing, und beobachtete die Anzeige auf dem Display. Als der Countdown bei zehn Sekunden angelangt war, formten ihre Lippen die Zahlen, ohne dass ein Laut ihren Mund verließ. _Fünf … Vier … Drei … Zwei … Eins … Null …_  
  
Sie hörte ein Krachen, die Explosion, als wäre sie Meilen entfernt. Und das war sie auch. Tony hatte die Atombombe in dem Senkschacht, der extra dafür gebaut worden war, zehn Kilometer tief und mit Stahlbeton verkleidet, geworfen, und sie war dort unten explodiert, dort, wo sie keinen Schaden anrichten konnte.  
  
Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung ließ sie sich auf dem Boden zurücksinken. Ihre Aufgabe war jetzt erfüllt, nun hatte sie keine Sorgen mehr. Um die Wunde in ihrer Schulter würde sich das medizinische Personal der _TT Corporation_ kümmern, von denen in diesem Augenblick gerade drei Vertreter in den Ankunftsraum Nummer Vier gelaufen kamen und sofort neben Rebecca auf die Knie fielen. Die beiden Pfleger hoben sie auf die mitgebrachte Trage, während der Arzt seinen Koffer öffnete und eine Spritze herausnahm. Deren Inhalt leerte er in eine Vene in Rebeccas rechtem Arm.  
  
Schon nach wenigen Sekunden breitete sich in der junge Frau eine wohltuende Wärme aus, Schläfrigkeit durchzog ihren Körper, und bald war das einzige, was sie sah, endlose Dunkelheit und ihre endlos scheinenden Träume.

**4.**

Rebecca lag vier Wochen auf der Krankenstation, um sich von den Strapazen des Auftrags, der Reise in die Vergangenheit, und den Krankheiten, die sie sich dort eingefangen hatte, zu erholen. Am schlimmsten war dabei die Verletzung durch den Pfeil. Niemand, nicht einmal die Historiker der _TT Corporation_, konnte ihr später sagen, warum der Junge, der diesen Pfeil abgeschossen hatte, die Spitze mit Gift versehen hatte. Es war zu dieser Zeit in Mitteleuropa nicht üblich, Pfeile zu vergiften, doch dieser Bursche hatte es getan.   
  
Und Rebecca wäre beinahe daran gestorben. Denn die Wunde entzündete sich, weigerte sich einfach zu verheilen. Die junge Frau wurde von Fieberträumen und Halluzinationen geplagt, und niemand machte sich wirklich Hoffnungen. Niemand glaubte, dass Rebecca es überstehen würde, lebendig und ohne dauerhaften Schaden. Es ging mit ihrem Zustand immer weiter bergab, fast bis zu dem Punkt, an dem es kein zurück mehr gab.  
  
Aber eben nur fast. Denn eines Tages, am Ende der dritten Woche, stattete der Chef der _TT Corporation_, Rory O'Brien, der Todkranken einen Besuch ab. Er redete mit ihr, obwohl die Ärzte meinten, dass sie ihn sowieso nicht hören könne. Er erzählte ihr von ihrem nächsten Auftrag, und wie schade es wäre, wenn jemand anderes ihn übernehmen müsse, weil sie ja nicht gesund war.  
  
An diesem Abend zeigte sie keine Reaktion. Doch schon eine Woche später stand sie, den Arm zwar noch in der Schlinge, aber sonst putzmunter, bei ihrem Chef im Büro und erkundigte nach diesem besonderen Auftrag.

**5.**

Sie saß ihm gegenüber, wie jedes Mal, er auf seinem Chefsessel hinter seinem stets aufgeräumten Schreibtsich, und Rebecca auf einem der beiden Besuchersessel. Die _TT Corporation_ war keine militärische Organisation, Rebecca hätte niemals für eine gearbeitet, und deswegen herrschten auch keine besonderen Umgangsformen in der Firma. Jeder kannte jeden, und jeder wusste, dass sein Job nur mit absolutem gegenseitigem Vertrauen ausgeführt werden konnte.  
  
„Also, was gibt's neues?", fragte Rebecca ihren Chef.  
  
Der rotbärtige, irischstämmige Amerikaner antwortete mit einem leichten Grinsen. Er wusste genau, wie sehr Rebecca an ihrem neuen Auftrag interessiert war, es war jedes Mal das selbe, wenn sie hier vor ihm saß, und immer wieder auf die blaue Mappe schielte, die geschlossen auf seinem Schreibtisch lag und alle Antworten auf ihre Fragen enthielt. Dennoch war der Smalltalk zu einem festen Bestandteil ihrer Routine geworden, an dem sie beide festhielten. Doch heute würde Rory sie nicht so lange auf die Folter spannen können. Leider.  
  
„Du meinst, seit dem letzten Mal, als wird diese Unterhaltung geführt haben?", erwiderte Rory. „Nicht viel, fürchte ich, obwohl es schon elf Monate her ist. Ich liebe meine Frau, meine Kids, ich weiß, dass sie mich lieben, meinen Job kennst du, und ansonsten weiß ich nicht, was ich dir erzählen könnte."  
  
Rebecca fiel sofort die defensive Haltung auf, die Rory einnahm. Normalerweise redete er wie ein Wasserfall, er konnte stundenlang von seiner Familie erzählen, ohne auch nur das kleinste Detail zweimal zu erwähnen. Doch heute war er anders. Entschlossener. Sie entschied sich deswegen, nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden, sondern sofort zur Sache zu kommen.  
  
„Was ist denn so besonderes an meinem neuen Auftrag? Muss ich mich wieder mal mit Wikingern herumschlagen?" Diese Geschichte war eine Art Running Gag in der Firma. Rebecca konnte bei Meetings förmlich die Zeit stoppen, bis irgendjemand einen Kommentar über die Aufmachung macht, in der sie aus dieser Zeit zurückgekehrt war. Aber, wenn man es bedachte, was konnte man den groß erwarten wenn jemand fünf Monate lang von Fischfang, Walfett und Lebertran leben musste?  
  
„Nein, keine Wikinger, ich muss dich da leider enttäuschen." Rory konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Ihr Anblick war einfach zu komisch gewesen. Er musste doch in irgendeinem seiner Schubläden noch ein Foto herumliegen haben … Er verscheuchte diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und widmete sich wieder dem wichtigerem Thema.  
  
„Was dann? Wilde Bajuwaren, irre Griechen, vergnügungssüchtige Römer oder Attila der Hunne?" Auf Rorys erstaunten Blick hin zuckte Rebecca mit der unverletzten Schulter. „Ich bin schon einiges gewöhnt."  
  
„Nein, keines von alldem", sagte Rory. „Dieser Auftrag entführt dich in die Karibik des 17. Jahrhunderts."  
  
„Karibik?" Rebecca klang verwundert. „Amerika ist doch Johns Fachgebiet. Was soll ich da?"  
  
Rory kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Naja, es hat sich ein Problem ergeben, das sich nicht so leicht lösen ließ …" Er öffnete die Mappe und holte eine Kopie heraus, die er dann Rebecca reichte. Diese betrachtete das Blatt Papier mit einem Stirnrunzeln.   
  
„Weißt du, was das ist?", fragte er.  
  
Ein belustigtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel, als sie von der Kopie aufsah. „Das ist eine Schatzkarte. Willst du bei der nächsten Geburtstagsparty deiner Tochter einen Piratenschatz ausbuddlen?"  
  
„Wenn das doch nur so einfach wäre." Er nahm Rebecca das Blatt wieder aus der Hand und legte es vor sich auf den Tisch. „Das hier ist die Kopie von einer echten Schatzkarte. Und hier", er deutete auf ein großes Kreuz am linken oberen Rand der Karte, „ist wirklich ein Schatz versteckt."  
  
Auf Rebeccas ungläubigen Blick hin lehnte er sich mit einem Seufzen in seinem Stuhl zurück und faltete die Hände über seinem Bauch. „Vor fünf Monaten", begann er zu erzählen, „beging ein Einbrecher namens Stanley Pearson in London einen Bruch. Er drang in den Tower von London ein, doch da man keine Beute fand, musste man ihn wieder laufen lassen. Im Tower war schließlich noch alles an seinem ursprünglichen Platz. Das glaubte man zumindest. Bis man vor zwei Wochen bei einer Zeremonie die britischen Kronjuwelen benötigte. Und, siehe da – diese Kronjuwelen waren nicht echt. Stanley Pearson hatte die echten gestohlen und durch sehr geschickte Fälschungen ersetzt. Das Scotland Yard nahm Pearson fest, und dieser gestand die Tat. Er hatte die Juwelen an einen privaten Sammler in Schottland verkauft. Doch als man bei diesem Sammler vorbeischaute, fand man keine Spur der Kronjuwelen. Dafür aber was anderes. Einen Zahlungsbeleg über zehn Millionen Dollar. An einen gewissen Henry Martin." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Und wir wissen beide, wer das ist", fügte er dann leise hinzu.  
  
Rebecca nickte stumm. Natürlich kannte sie Henry Martin. Er war der Grund für die Existenz der _TT Corporation_. Der _Time Theft Corporation_. Seine Leute versteckten Artefakte und manchmal ein paar Lebensmüde auch Atombomben in der Vergangenheit. Und es war die Aufgabe der _TT Corporation_, diese Dinge wieder zurückzuholen oder verschwundene Verbrecher in der Vergangenheit ausfindig zu machen. Nur wegen diesem einen Mann war die Firma mit ihren weit mehr als zweihundert Mitarbeitern ins Leben gerufen worden.  
  
Denn Martin war der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, außer der _TT Corporation_, der ein Schwarzes Loch erzeugen konnte, und der die Droge besaß, die das Bewusstsein so weit veränderte, dass man ohne Gefahren durch das Wurmloch reisen konnte.  
  
Und nun war ihm anscheinend ein ganz großer Coup gelungen. Doch etwas passte nicht zusammen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
  
„Warum hat Martin diese Schatzkarte gemacht, wenn er doch bloß wieder zurückreisen müsste und die Juwelen aus der Vergangenheit holen müsste?", fragte Rebecca mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln.  
  
Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Stevens Gesicht. „Weil der gute Monsieur Martin kein Portal mehr hat. Das Scotland Yard hat es gefunden, und wir haben es in seine Bestandteile zerlegt. So weit wir wissen, ist Martin in die Karibik des späten 15. Jahrhunderts gereist. Wenn wir dich zwei Jahrhunderte später hinschicken, besteht für dich von dieser Seite auch keine Gefahr mehr, weil Martin schon längst tot ist."  
  
„Und mit der Schatzkarte wollte er sicherstellen, dass die Kronjuwelen gefunden werden, als er festgestellt hatte, dass er nicht mehr zurück konnte." Rebecca überlegte wieder. „Aber warum können wir den Schatz nicht einfach in der Gegenwart suchen? Ich meine, für was haben wir denn die Karte?"  
  
„An das hat man in Großbritannien auch schon gedacht", entgegnete Rory. „Und man hat es auch versucht. Doch das Problem ist, dass die Insel, auf der die Kronjuwelen versteckt sind, nicht existiert."  
  
Und weils mir gerade einfällt: Ich wollte eigentlich schon gestern updaten, aber ein böser Radunfall hat mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Ab sofort Updates immer Mittwoch! Einverstanden? 


	3. Three

**6.**

Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen legte Rebecca das Buch zu Seite, in dem sie gerade noch gelesen hatte. _Conquistadores, Piratas, Mercaderes: La Saga De La Plata Espanola (Seccion de Historia)_ von Carlo M. Cipolla und Ricardo Gonzalez. Nicht gerade die Lektüre, die ihr bei ihrem Problem weiterhalf. Seit einem Monat saß sie nun schon an diesem Auftrag, und war bisher noch kein Stück weitergekommen.

Auf ihrem Schreibtisch lagen neben dem Buch, das gerade so unsanften Kontakt mit der Tischplatte gemacht hatte, Dutzende andere Werke von einer Vielzahl von Autoren über die Karibik des 18. Jahrhunderts. Spanische Bücher lagen neben englischen, französische Bände stapelten sich auf deutschen und portugiesischen. Mitten in diesem Chaos befand sich ein Haufen mit Computerausdrucken von Bildern aus der Karibik, Landkarten und den neuesten Erkenntnissen der Internet-Communities.

Doch das wichtigste und für Rebecca zugleich das ernüchterndste Objekt auf der Arbeitsfläche war die auf dünnes, gelbliches Papier gezeichnete Schatzkarte, die Henry Martin der Welt hinterlassen hatte. Die Karte war an sich ziemlich simpel. Zumindest hatte es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein. Auf dem dünnen lederartigen Material war eine Karte der Karibik gezeichnet. Vier Kreuze bezeichneten vier Orte in der Karibik, an denen anscheinend etwas versteckt war. Was, das entzog sich Rebeccas Kenntnis.

Dasselbe traf auf das fünfte, zusätzliche Kreuz zu, das offenbar, wie Rory schon gesagt hatte, das Versteck der Kronjuwelen war. Aber der Ort, an dem das Kreuz war, gab Rebecca Rätsel auf. Wie konnte jemand einen Schatz mitten im Karibischen Meer verstecken, an einer Stelle, an der es keine Insel, sondern nur eine der größten Tiefen der Karibischen See befand? Es war zum Verzweifeln.

Die Zähne in ihrer Unterlippe vergraben, stand sie auf und trat ans Fenster. Sie sah hinaus auf den dunkelblauen Ozean, der sich, so schien es, endlos weit erstreckte, bis an den Horizont, nur um dahinter von neuem zu beginnen und die Seeleute von neuem auf eine abenteuerliche Jagd schickte. Die Freiheit, die unendlichen Möglichkeiten, die darin lagen, waren der Stoff, aus dem Träume gesponnen wurden.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Strand, der gleich an die Wiese anschloss, die zwischen den Bungalows der Mitarbeiter der _TT Corporation_ und dem Sand, den man eigentlich als Kies bezeichnen musste, lag. Ein paar junge Leute warfen in der warmen Abendluft eine Frisbeescheibe hin und her, sie lachten und amüsierten sich. Rebecca wusste, dass sie im Team waren, schließlich war das Firmengelände auf der Baleareninsel Formentera, einer kleinen Schwester von Mallorca, für die Öffentlichkeit nicht zugänglich. Sie kannte auch sicherlich ihre Namen, auch wenn sie auf die Entfernung ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen konnte. Und doch wusste sie nichts über sie. Nicht das kleinste Detail.

Bei der _TT Corporation_ wurden die Leute immer einzeln in die Vergangenheit geschickt, bei mehreren war das Risiko, entdeckt zu werden, viel zu groß. Es war genug, wenn einer in der Vergangenheit herumpfuschte. Mehrere konnten einfach zu viel verändern. Und so bereitete sich jeder allein in den wenigen, meist sechs Monaten, die ihm bis zu Reiseantritt blieben, auf das anstehende Unternehmen vor. Sechs Monate waren es deshalb, weil die Droge, das Syntex, das die Reisen in die Vergangenheit möglich macht, erst nach zwölf Monaten in den Körpern wieder vollkommen abgebaut war. Eine Dosis war nach sechs Monaten so weit abgebaut, dass Zeitreisen nicht mehr möglich waren. Deshalb dieser Zeitraum. Jeder Zeitreisende war verpflichtet, aus Sicherheitsgründen eine Kapsel mit der Droge in die Vergangenheit mitzunehmen. Für Notfälle. Falls etwas schiefgehen sollte.

Das war Rebecca noch nie passiert, und das würde auch nicht geschehen. Das hatte sie sich geschworen, als ihr Ausbilder und Mentor bei einem Unfall seine Kapsel in der Vergangenheit verloren hatte und deswegen ohne den Schutz der Droge in das Schwarze Loch gesaugt worden war. Seitdem weilte er in einer Irrenanstalt in den USA. Schuld an diesem Malheur war ein kleiner Vorbereitungsfehler gewesen. Nur eine falsche Berechnung, die David Anderson das Leben gekostet hatte.

Deswegen hatte Rebecca auch kein Problem damit, alleine zu arbeiten. Im Gegenteil, andere Menschen, das wusste sie, würden sicherlich nicht so genau recherchieren wie sie, nicht alle Möglichkeiten und Gefahren bedenken und nicht alle Risiken miteinkalkulieren. Denn schließlich waren nicht sie es, die in die Vergangenheit reisten. Sechs Monate waren für Rebecca mehr als genug, um sie sowohl geistig als auch körperlich auf den Trip verzubereiten.

Doch sie hatte ihre Prinzipien. Genauer gesagt, die _TT Corporation_ hatte sie. Unter anderem besagten diese, dass auf keinen Fall ein Auftrag unter Zuhilfenahme von illegalen Mitteln ausgeführt werden durfte. Dazu gehörte Mord, Diebstahl, Raub, Kidnapping und auch Erpressung. Bisher hatte sich Rebecca streng an diese Regeln gehalten. Hatte sie etwas gestohlen, dann ließ sie den Gegenstand, der in die Vergangenheit gehörte, auch dort zurück.

Aber dieses Mal war es schwieriger. Frauen waren zu der damaligen Zeit nicht viel wert. Besonders nicht auf See. Als Adlige in einer der Kolonien könnte sie zwar sicherlich einiges ausfindig machen, aber sie würde niemals an die richtigen Leute kommen, die ihr den Weg zu der nicht existenten Insel zeigen könnten. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie diese Insel auch irgendwie erreichen musste.

Und dass sie sich als Mann verkleidete, wie sie es im Mittelalter schon des öftern getan hatte, war ihr nicht möglich. In der Karibik, selbst im 18. Jahrhundert, trug man einfach zu wenig und zu enge Kleidung, um gewisse Problemzonen überzeugend kaschieren zu können.

Nein, sie sah nur einen Weg. Aber der würde ihrem Chef sicherlich nicht gefallen. Sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck förmlich vor sich sehen. Doch sie hatte keinen anderen Weg gefunden. Entweder sie brach dieses Mal mit dem Gesetz, oder die Kronjuwelen würden für immer verschwunden bleiben. Mit einem erneuten Seufzen warf sie noch einen letzten Blick auf das Meer, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zur Höhle des Löwen marschierte.

**7.**

Rory O'Brien stand am Fenster, als er Rebecca über den gepflasterten Weg von den Bungalows zum Haupthaus gehen sah. Das Glas war verspiegelt, sie konnte also nicht sehen, dass er sie beobachtete. Und das war gut so, denn sonst hätte sie auf seinem Gesicht tiefe Sorge und Beunruhigung gesehen. Gefühle, von denen die junge Frau nichts wissen sollte.

Er bemerkte, dass Rebecca hinkte. Sie hatte sich wohl beim Nahkampftraining wieder übernommen und sich den rechten Fuß verletzt. Rory wusste, dass sie ihren Job sehr ernst nahm, sie wollte ihn mit der bestmöglichen Leistung erledigen, doch manchmal glaubte er, dass sie sich selbst so hart ran nahm, weil sie meinte, kein anderes Gefühl als Schmerz empfinden zu können – und zu dürfen.

Ein Blick in ihren Lebenslauf genügte, um ihm zu sagen, dass ihr Leben bisher fast nur aus Schmerz bestanden hatte. Sie hatte niemals etwas anderes kennenglernt. Überall, wo sie hinkam, wurde sie mit den gleichen Vorurteilen aufgenommen. Obwohl, sie hatte es den Menschen nie leicht gemacht. Ihr Ruf eilte ihr vorraus.

Rebecca Stephanie Lloyd wurde in Seattle im US-Bundesstaat Washington geboren. Einen Vater gab es keinen, ihre Mutter, die bei der Geburt gestorben war, hatte seine Identität nie preisgegeben. Das Baby kam zu seinen Großeltern, bei denen es sechs Jahre lang lebte. Es war die einzige Zeit in Rebeccas Leben, in der sie glücklich sein konnte.

Doch an ihrem sechsten Geburtstag entzogen die Behörden den Großeltern das Sorgerecht. Rebecca kam zuerst in ein Heim, dann in eine Internatschule für Grundschulkinder in San Diego. Die Großeltern kämpften mit allen Kräften um die Vormundschaft, doch das Schicksal machte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Auf dem Weg zu einem Gerichtstermin starben sie bei einem Verkehrsunfall. Es wäre ihnen an diesem Tag das Sorgerecht zugesprochen worden. Nur ihre Unterschriften fehlten noch.

An diesem Tag zerbrach etwas in Rebecca. Sie hatte keine Freunde, es war unmöglich, in dem Internat, das eigentlich so etwas wie ein Heim für schwererziehbare Kinder war, welche zu finden. Es war ein Ort ohne Liebe. Das spürte sie und ließ es auch jeden spüren. Nachdem sie zum vierten Mal einen Mitschüler lebensgefährlich verletzt hatte, flog sie von der Schule.

Damals begann ihre Odysee. Rebecca hatte einmal zu Rory gesagt, dass sie ab irgendeinem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr mitgezählt hatte, wie viele Schulen sie besucht hatte. Rory jedoch wusste es. 48 Schulen in 17 verschiedenen Ländern in fast zehn Jahren. Ihre Rekorde lagen bei vier Monaten und bei einem Tag. Bei letzterem hatte sie schon am Tag ihrer Ankunft einen Schüler, der ihr angeblich auf die Nerven gegangen war, aus dem Fenster geschubst. Der Junge hatte Glück gehabt, dass das Fenster im Erdgeschoss gewesen war, doch er war so unglücklich gefallen, dass er sich das Bein gebrochen hatte. Vier Monate war sie an ihrer letzten Schule gewesen, die längste Zeitspanne überhaupt, und es war das einzige Mal, dass sie nicht Schuld an ihrem Weggang hatte.

Denn an dieser Schule, ein englischsprachiges Internat in Japan, hatte man sie anders aufgenommen. Man war höflich zu ihr, nicht voreingenommen von den Dingen, die man von den anderen Schulen über sie hörte. Rebecca hatte das bemerkt und hatte sich bemüht. Hier wollte sie länger bleiben. Trotzdem war sie während der ganzen Zeit ein Außenseiter. Sie war lieber allein, las in Büchern, trainierte im Garten oder in der Trainingshalle Kampfsport, ging Schwimmen oder Radfahren. Das war keine böse Absicht, um sich nicht integrieren zu müssen, sie war es schlichtweg so gewohnt.

Der einzige Mensch, der zu dieser Zeit zu ihr durchdrang, war der Informatiklehrer Tadashi Osamu. Er war es auch, der ihr im Internet den Wettbewerb zeigte, der ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben verändern sollte. Es war eine Art Schatzsuche, nur dass sie in der virtuellen Welt des Internet stattfand. Rätsel mussten gelöst, Hinweise und Wege zum Ziel gefunden werden. Tausende nahmen an der Schatzsuche teil, und die meisten von ihnen gaben schon bald wieder auf, denn die Aufgaben waren ihnen zu schwer. Was jedoch keiner von ihnen wusste war die Tatsache, dass dieses Spiel eine der Methoden der_ TT Corporation_ war, neue Mitarbeiter zu finden. Es wurde absichtlich so schwierig gestaltet, damit nur die Besten es bis zum Ende schaffen würden.

Und am Ende war nur eine übrig. Rebecca. Im Vorstand der _TT Corporation_ hatte es lange Diskussionen gegeben, ob man das Mädchen, das damals 16 Jahre alt gewesen war, einstellen sollte oder nicht. Ihre Vorgeschichte hatte viele abgeschreckt. Doch am Ende hatte Rory den Aufsichtsrat überzeugt. Man sollte ihr eine Chance geben, eine Möglichkeit, zu beweisen, was in ihr steckte.

Rebecca hatte Rory und die _TT Corporation__ nie enttäuscht._

_Doch ihr unsteter Lebensstil war weitergegangen. Sechs Monate Vorbereitungszeit, der Auftrag, dann das Warten, bis die Droge abgebaut war. Dazwischen wieder Vorbereitung. Und so weiter. Immer wieder dieser Kreislauf, jedes Jahr wieder das selbe._

_Mittlerweile war Rebecca 22 Jahre alt, sie war nicht mehr die Jüngste im Team, schon lange nicht mehr, und sie war eine von den besten. Und doch war sie unglücklich. Rory konnte ihr das förmlich ansehen. Deswegen hatte er sie dem Auftrag in der Karibik zugeteilt. Nicht nur wegen dem Spiel im Internet, bei dem sie ihre Fähigkeiten für eine Schatzsuche unter Beweis gestellt hatte. Er wollte sie endlich mal woanders hinschicken als in das finstere Mittelalter, wohin sie ihre Aufträge normalerweise führten. Etwas karibische Sonne würde ihr sicherlich gut tun._

_Ein Klopfen an der Tür sagte ihm, dass Rebecca ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Er verließ seinen Platz am Fenster, setzte sich auf seinen Bürosessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch und wappnete sich schon einmal gegen das Riesenaufgebot an Überzeugungskraft, das jeden Moment über ihn hereinbrechen würde, als er laut „Es ist offen!" rief._

_8._

_„Du willst was werden?" Ungläubig starrte Rory die junge Frau vor ihm an. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Das verstößt gegen die Richtlinien der …"_

_„Ich weiß, dass es gegen die Richtlinien verstößt", unterbrach ihn Rebecca. „Aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit!"_

_„Natürlich gibt es eine andere Möglichkeit!", erwiderte Rory aufgebracht. „Es gibt immer eine andere Möglichkeit."_

_„Dieses Mal nicht." Rebecca lehnte sich mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck zurück und verschränkte trotzig die Arme._

_Rory war derweilen aufgestanden und ging kopfschüttelnd im Zimmer auf und ab. Auf welche Ideen diese Frau immer kam! Er kehrte hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der Platte ab._

_„Ich werde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass du eine Piratin wirst", sagte er in einem Tonfall, in dem ganz klar ein 'Wag es ja nicht, mir zu widersprechen!' mitschwang. „Es war anscheinend ein Fehler, dir diesen Auftrag zu geben. Du bist offentsichtlich damit überfordert."_

_Rebecca stand kurz vorm Ausrasten. Einen Monat lang hatte sie Fakten geprüft, Pläne aufgestellt und wieder verworfen, und Gedanken im Kopf hin- und hergeschoben. Einen Monat lang hatte sie geschuftet ohne Ende, viel zu wenig geschlafen und viel zu wenig gegessen. Sie war nicht bereit, so schnell klein beizugeben._

_Mit einem wütenden Blick auf ihren Chef warf sie eine rote Mappe mit dem Zeichen der __ TT Corporation_, zwei schiefgestellte weiße Ts in einem schwarzen Kreis, auf den Schreibtisch.

_„Hier", entgegnete sie ruhiger, als sie sich fühlte. „Da drin stehen sämtliche Möglichkeiten, legale wie illegale, die es gibt, um an den Schatz zu kommen. Schau's dir an und sag mir dann, welche deiner Meinung nach am Besten ist."_

_Rory setzte sich wieder hinöffnete die Mappe und überflog schnell das einzelne Blatt, das darin lag. Die Liste war nicht lang, aber das war ja kein Wunder, im 17. Jahrhundert waren Frauen in ihrer Freiheit sehr eingeschränkt. Bei jedem Punkt waren Vor- und Nachteile aufgelistet, und Rorys Augen weiteten sich leicht, als er die Gefahren eines Piratinnendaseins las. __Vergewaltigung … Verstümmelung … Folter … Tod durch Ertrinken, Verdursten, Verhungern, Erhängen, Erschießen, Erstechen …_

_„Sag mal, bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Du bist wirklich bereit, das alles in Kauf zu nehmen, nur um einen Schatz zu heben?" Ein zweifelnder Blick folgte seinen Worten._

_Rebecca zählte in Gedanken bis zehn, um ihrem Chef nicht sofort an die Gurgel zu gehen. Irgendwie hätte das nicht gut ausgesehen._

_„Es sind nur Risiken", sagte sie dann. „Das bedeutet nicht, dass mir das alles wirklich passieren wird. Obwohl", ein Grinsen stahl sich in ihr Gesicht, „ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, ob jemand mehr als einmal umgebracht werden kann."_

_„Dein Humor ist wirklich bemerkenswert", meinte Rory trocken. „Und was hast du vor, sobald du dort bist? Dir einen Pirat suchen, der ein Boot samt Crew hat, ihn davon überzeugen, dass an der Stelle, an der auf der Karte ein Kreuz ist, wirklich ein Schatz liegt, und mit ihm durch die Karibik zu segeln?"_

_„Schiff."_

_„Was?" Rory sah Rebecca verdattert an._

_„Schiff, nicht Boot. Du hast Boot gesagt." Rebecca kratzte sich am Kinn. „Und, ja, ich hab's in etwa genauso vor, wie du's gesagt hast", sagte sie dann._

_„Aha", brummte Rory. Doch dann glomm ein neuer Funke in seinen Augen auf. Anscheinend hatte er eine Idee gehabt. Rebecca wappnete sich vorsichtshalber schon mal gegen alles Mögliche. „Und was machst du, wenn auf dem__ Schiff _einer der Piraten über dich herfallen will?"

_Zu Rorys Enttäuschung zog die junge Frau nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich bin mit Attila dem Hunnen fertig geworden", antwortete sie ihm. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass mich da ein paar halbverhungerte Piraten schocken können?"_

_Und als ihr Chef ein halblautes, frustriertes Stöhnen von sich gab und eine Hand über seine Augen schlug, da wusste sie, dass sie gewonnen hatte._

_„Also gut", sagte er leise. „Du kannst als Piratin in die Karibik." Er ließ seine Hand sinken und sah Rebecca durchdringend an. „Ich will aber von dir einen ausführlichen Bericht, sagen wir, in einer Woche, wie du das alles anstellen willst. Ich hab schließlich einen Aufsichtsrat im Nacken sitzen, dem ich das alles beibringen muss."_

_Mit einen freudigen Grinsen stand Rebecca auf. Sie wollte den Raum gerade verlassen, als Rory sie noch einmal zurückrief._

_„Sag mal, wie bist du eigentlich auf diese ganze Piratensache gekommen?", fragte er mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der förmlich 'Neugier' schrie._

_Rebeccas Grinsen wurde breiter. „Du kriegst auch gar nichts mit, oder?", erwiderte sie. „Vor zwei Tagen ist doch im Kino dieser neue Piratenfilm angelaufen. Mit Russell Crowe und Harrison Ford. Solltest du dir unbedingt ansehen!"_

_Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie durch die Tür._


End file.
